


Wonder Child

by lilys_bananas_coven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parental Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Tea, baby supreme loves mama supreme, cordelia loves her coven, it's a happy ending but is it really, mallory is a little angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilys_bananas_coven/pseuds/lilys_bananas_coven
Summary: Mallory's heart breaks at the thought of the unavoidable future. Cordelia is there to ease her, and even if she won't always be, she makes sure this is enough.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Mallory (American Horror Story), Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson & Mallory
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	Wonder Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadbutchhours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutchhours/gifts).



> Hello!! So, Mallory and Cordelia,, there's sO much to unpack with them and I wanted to explore them a little so here's a small study of sorts into how I see it but again this is one of those things that could happen in a million different ways hhhh but here's my take :)
> 
> p.s. to the lovely author I've gifted, this is for you!! <3 thought we could both enjoy some Supreme and future Supreme interaction hehe

Mallory’s heart fills with joy at the sight of her Supreme with a bright smile on her face, laughing and talking with the coven over dinner. Her eyes sparkle, and her cheeks flush ever so slightly when Misty grabs her hand under the table, stealing glances at her. Neither of them are as subtle as they think; the whole coven knows of the intimate nature of their relationship by now, and chooses not to say anything just to give them a little privacy. 

From what Zoe, Queenie, and even Madison have shared with her about Cordelia, Mallory knows the Supreme is entirely deserving of every ounce of happiness on the planet. Things have never been easy for her, from marrying a witch hunter, to her hellish mother, and living her life behind one shadow or another while trying with all her might to take care of the Coven. When Mallory looks around at all the young, powerful witches, she knows Cordelia has done better than anyone else could’ve. 

It hurts. 

“Mallory? Are you alright?” 

At the sound of Cordelia’s voice, Mallory is broken out of her momentary daze, realising she’d been staring right at the older woman. Nodding and plastering a quick smile onto her lips, she reaches for her glass, taking a sip of her juice. The Supreme eyes her for a moment before nodding. She is all knowing; and Mallory dreads the talk they will undoubtedly have sooner or later just as much as she needs it to happen. She needs Cordelia to know how she feels. Dinner continues somewhat with ease. She allows herself a few smiles at Queenie and Madison’s endless banter and Coco’s impressive calorie counting gift, trying not to notice Cordelia’s intuitive glances in her direction. The older woman’s calm and collected demeanor, something that always makes her feel safe and cared for, is currently unnerving beyond measure. 

\---

Expectedly, Mallory can’t sleep that night. She sneaks out of her shared room with Coco, looking back for a moment to make sure the latter is still asleep before closing the door behind her. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight of Cordelia coming out of her own bedroom, and their eyes meet from across the floor. The Supreme smiles warmly at her in the dimmed lighting, walking toward her. She offers a hand which Mallory can’t refuse, allowing herself to be led to the stairs. 

In the kitchen, Cordelia flicks on the electric kettle, preparing two mugs and tea bags. She’s silent as she makes their tea, and from the warm steam Mallory identifies it as chamomile. She mutters a thank you when the woman slides a mug to her, taking a seat with her own so they’re across from each other.  
“Mallory, dear, do you want to tell me what’s been on your mind?” Cordelia asks, and her voice is warm, and so is the mug in her hands, and so is everything about this moment. Mallory’s eyes burn with tears immediately. 

“Cordelia, I- I don’t want to become the Supreme… not if you’re going to die because of me,” Mallory chokes through a sob, and Cordelia rushes to her side, ditching her tea.

“Mallory, hey… come here,” Cordelia whispers, and she’s so very gentle, guiding the young witch to the sofa with her.

The moment Cordelia sits, she pulls Mallory into her lap, and the small body folds into her, face buried in the crook of her neck. She rubs a hand up and down the latter’s back, hushing her violent cries with soft reassurances. Threading her fingers through Mallory’s hair, she undoes a few knots and scratches into her scalp slightly. Mallory wonders how the woman just knows exactly what each and every witch needs in their times of distress, sighing softly at the pleasant sensation. She manages to catch her breath, no longer sobbing, but stays curled up in Cordelia’s lap, basking in the comfort she offers, basking in the strength of her energy and the radiance of her body. She won’t always be so strong, and the thought alone breaks a part of Mallory she didn’t know could break; her will to become the Supreme. The future isn’t something she looks forward to anymore; it only makes her shiver with fear and dread the loss that she knows is coming- the loss that everyone knows is coming. It almost feels like it would be murder. 

“Mallory, I need you to listen. Can you do that for me?” Cordelia asks, after she’s patiently given Mallory ample amounts of time to calm down in her arms.

“O-okay,” Mallory mumbles, holding on tighter. Cordelia’s overwhelming magic surrounds her body, and being in her arms feels like a safe haven she’s never had.

“Sweetheart, if it’s not you who will be the next Supreme, it will be another one of the witches in this coven. It could be Zoe, or Queenie, or Madison, or even one of the young ones who are still understanding what it means to be a witch,” Cordelia starts, stroking Mallory’s hair with her gentle fingers.

“I’m saying that no matter what happens, I’m going to have to fall one day,” there’s a sad smile on her face, and she hugs Mallory tight when she begins to cry again from her words.

“W-why can’t you be- be the Supreme… forever?” Mallory sniffles, and for a moment she seems so small and fragile, like nothing more than a lost child. Cordelia’s heart aches, and she holds her closer than before.

“It doesn’t work like that, sweetheart. I know it’s not easy to accept, but being the Supreme is not a choice. It’s a responsibility that’s given to the witch who’s most capable of fulfilling it, and for it to be you just means that you’re so strong and powerful, yeah?” the Supreme smiles, cradling Mallory’s face so the girl can look at her and find nothing but the truth in her eyes. 

“I may be the Supreme, but I am not immortal, darling. There may come a time when the coven is faced with danger, just like the Antichrist in the other timeline, or something else, or your powers will simply start to grow as you grow as a person. Remember that you saved us all in that timeline, Mallory. You saved the entire planet. This is your destiny, and you should always be proud of who you are. Do you understand me?” Cordelia speaks, and Mallory can feel the power behind her words, tamed to perfection. Cordelia has set the bar high for her. 

“Yes, I just… I don’t want you to die,” she whispers, fixing her watery eyes on Cordelia’s gaze that drips with honey, making her feel so loved it’s almost painful. 

“I am not afraid to die for this coven to live on. And as I am not afraid to die, you should not be afraid to rise and take my place as the next Supreme,” Cordelia says, and despite the tangible air of finality following her words, she remains gentle as ever, not a hint of anger or hostility to her tone. 

Biting her lip, Mallory nods, reaching up to wipe the streaks of tears on her face. She’s almost expecting to feel embarrassed for making such a mess of herself in front of such a powerful woman, but Cordelia is nothing but accommodating, wiping away at her face with her thumbs. She cups Mallory’s face once again, a small smile on her face. 

“Mallory. I would die right now if it means I’ll be protecting you. It will always be my duty to keep you all safe and do everything I can for you as people. Not just as the Supreme, but as me, Cordelia. Just as a woman.”

“Why would you sacrifice so much for us if it’s not as the Supreme?” Mallory asked, tilting her head and frowning slightly in confusion. She can’t quite wrap her head around why Cordelia is so willing to be a martyr to the girls of the coven, as a person, Supremacy aside.

“I don’t know how much you’ve heard from the other girls,” Cordelia begins softly, adjusting them so Mallory can rest her head on her shoulder, “but a long time before I became the Supreme, I tried really hard to have a child with my ex husband. I couldn’t.”

Mallory stays silent, playing with Cordelia’s fingers as she stays curled up against her, waiting for her to continue. The woman’s tone sounds distant, pained, and it hurts Mallory to hear her this way. She squeezes her hand in an attempt to comfort her Supreme. A soft sigh sounds from the latter, and she squeezes Mallory’s small hand in return. 

“I’m infertile. I even tried a ritual with him and used magic to try and conceive, and it didn’t work. In retrospect, I guess I am glad I didn’t have a child with him, but that didn’t stop me from being heartbroken. I felt like a failure in every sense of the word. Besides magic, I couldn’t even do what normal women do. But then I became the Supreme, and things changed. I realised my purpose, and in my purpose I found what I had been missing my whole life. The witches of this coven are like daughters to me- every single one of them. Except Misty.” 

At her last line, the two break into a fit of giggles, and Cordelia’s blush is evident. When they calm down, she continues. 

“I mean to say that even though I can’t have children of my own, I feel like I have them now. Each and every one of you is so gifted and powerful and it fills me with joy to see you all learn and grow to become powerful young women. To see you succeed makes me feel like a proud mother. You’re all the daughters I could never have,” Cordelia smiles down at Mallory; Supremacy makes her shine like no other. 

“And you, my dear Mallory, you are so special to me. You’re my little wonder child, you know that?” she speaks in hushed tones, pressing a soft kiss to Mallory’s forehead.

It brings tears to Mallory’s eyes to be so unconditionally loved by Cordelia. Hearing her words makes her realise how much she does actually see the Supreme as a motherly figure, from the way she takes care of the coven, to the way she holds her so dearly tonight. Cordelia makes her feel safer than she’s ever felt, full of warmth and the promise that she’s always taken care of when she’s with her. There aren’t many things or people who can invoke such a feeling and fulfill every ounce of it with all the grace and power with which Cordelia carries herself. And she wants, so desperately, to be good for Cordelia now, more than ever before. She wants to make her proud, and if becoming the Supreme would really do that for her, then perhaps she can’t hate the idea of it so much anymore. Cordelia deserves to feel proud of the coven- of her daughters. 

“I love you so much, Cordelia,” Mallory mumbles, hugging the woman as tightly as she can.

“I love you too, my dear Mallory. I know you’ll make a spectacular Supreme, and even if I won’t be there to see it, never ever forget that I’ll always be extremely proud of you. Okay?” 

Even at the heaviness of her words, Mallory finds herself smiling, because Cordelia’s smiling, and she’s also holding out an expectant pinky. Sniffling, Mallory laces her own with the Supreme’s, sealing it as a promise. May she never forget how proud Cordelia is of her.

“Now, with all that said… I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I’m pretty damn powerful,” the Supreme says with a teasing smile, eliciting a grin from her little heir. 

Cordelia uses telekinesis to summon their mugs full of now cold tea to the sofa they’re cuddling on, not spilling a single drop as she does so. She holds both mugs in her hands a moment, and after closing her eyes and whispering something incoherent, steam begins to rise from them yet again. Mallory watches in awe, eyes twinkling with wonder as Cordelia hands her a warm mug.

“Let’s have tea now, like we had planned. Some quality time with you is long overdue, sweetheart.” 

Cordelia is just so warm, and so sweet, and she’s everything a Supreme should be, and everything a mother should be too. Mallory realises all the little things about her she’s never had a chance to see from being so clouded by her fear of the impending future as they sit together, talking about nothing and everything. She finds that they have more in common than she had assumed, and that Cordelia isn’t behind on the times like Madison swears she is, and that she’s just head over heels for Misty(she already knew that but it’s fun to see the Supreme getting all flustered and finally admitting her feelings to anyone other than Misty herself). In Cordelia, she finds so many figures. A mother, a friend, a powerful leader, and a pure soul that, despite the pain it’s been through, is overflowing with more love than Mallory has ever really seen in another person. If she could really make Cordelia proud by being the best Supreme she could possibly be, then she will. She will, if only to please the woman who’s ready to die for her like it’s her only purpose in life. Cordelia is selfless, and Mallory finds that she kind of wants to do anything she’s capable of for the woman while she still can. Though she still absently wishes it takes her as long as possible for her powers to grow, the thought of rising to Supremacy hurts a little less than it once did. She owes it all to Cordelia, she decides, as the woman kisses her forehead once more and sends her off to bed later that night. 

It’s not so bad to feel like her future will be a gift to Cordelia’s soul, instead of seeing her rise as the cause of her death. And when she looks at it like that, Mallory swears she’s going to make the most of every minute of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked that :) drop a comment, I'd love some feedback and I'm taking requests too! I've got some Foxxay, Zadison, and Cordelia and Madison one shots in the works! Take care <3 
> 
> p.s. as soon as my finals are over i swear i'm going on a coven/apocalypse binge ASAP >:(


End file.
